


giant puppy vs small man

by chaoticspacegremlin



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hybrids, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15048617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticspacegremlin/pseuds/chaoticspacegremlin
Summary: jinho has to take care of hyunggu's dog hybrid, yuto, for the weekend and he's... unprepared.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thank you kai for putting this idea into my head because it did not leave me alone until i wrote it <3

jinho's having a good dream. he's onstage belting out his lungs to versace on the floor, and fuck he is killing it. the audience is going nuts and he feels on top of the world and wait, why are they buzzing at him? is this a reality singing show? is the buzzing a good thing? he moves closer to the stage in an attempt to figure it out and then suddenly he's falling off and oh, he's jerking awake from his table, cradling his laptop.

 

disoriented is an understatement and there’s a lot of groggy groping for glasses while the cursed buzzing refuses to stop. however, both glasses and phone are located in time for him to press the green button and mumble, "hello?"

 

"omg hyung _finally_ i've been calling for the past 20 minutes! you'll be in town for the weekend right?"

 

"uhhh yeah? why what's happening hyunggu, its like," he checks, "fucking 8 am."

 

"oh thank god i'm leaving for your place now i'll explain when i get there!" and with that, he hangs up and jinho is left even more disoriented.

 

seeing that he'll have to face hyunggu and whatever madness he’s up to now, he gets up with a sigh and one last cursory glance at his writing, and makes his way to the bathroom. brushing his teeth and then making a cup of tea helps to wake him up a little more and its while he’s staring into the depths of his mug that the doorbell rings impatiently.

 

he opens the door to find hyunggu... and a giant dog. more specifically, a giant dog hybrid who's staring down at him.

 

"what the fuck hyunggu."

 

"jinho, hyung, i can explain!" hyunggu's always so assured, its mostly enduring and sometimes infuriating. right now would be one of those infuriating times.

 

hyunggu barrels past jinho, giant dog hybrid in tow, and plops himself down on the couch smiling in the face of an exasperated jinho.

 

"you know yuto right? my dog hybrid?" the yuto in question sits right next to hyunggu on the couch, still quietly staring at jinho. he blinks and looks down when their eyes meet.

 

"should i, uh, know him?"

 

"well, i did tell you i got him last week." hyunggu looks disappointed but mostly resigned to the fact that his hyung is an absent-minded writer.

 

“oh. i must have seen it but forgot to reply. i’m sorry hyunggu-ah, but i've been you know. writing." and there it is, the familiar feeling of guilt for not checking up on his friends and essentially disappearing off the face of the earth every few months.

 

"ah hyung i know i know. don't worry about it. i'm glad i managed to catch you on the phone at least. and you know i would never ask you unless i'm absolutely desperate. which i am because this dance trip is super important to me and everyone else is busy. yanan and changgu have a project due and shinwon has an away game. you're the only one i can count on hyung." god that was a lot of information to take in. and hyunggu looks sad now. in fact, there's double the puppy eyes. jinho can't decide which pair is more pathetically adorable.

 

jinho sighs for the second time this morning. he can’t think of a reason to turn hyunggu away since he’ll be at home all weekend, plus the fact that he’s got a disgustingly huge soft spot for the younger. "alright, fine."

 

the shriek hyunggu lets out is enough to make anyone go temporarily deaf and the next thing jinho knows is that he's being squeezed half to death over shouts of "i love you hyung! you're the best!" and very faint growls of excitement.

 

its half an hour later when hyunggu leaves, after patiently explaining what yuto will need, handing jinho a bag full of clothes and having a teary goodbye with lots of kisses. (with yuto, although he does plant a wet one on jinho’s cheek before running off gleefully.)

 

now yuto's back to sitting gingerly on the couch and staring again. its honestly very disconcerting but mostly jinho feels like he's had enough excitement for the day and just wants to go back to bed, fuck all the deadlines.

 

he scratches the back of his head, glancing surreptitiously at the dog hybrid. he's never had a hybrid of his own, let alone a pet and he's only ever met hwitaek's cat hybrid, dawnie, one time. he grew his own catnip.

 

"you hungry?" yuto shakes his head.

 

"then would you mind if i go take a nap for a bit? hyunggu woke me up way too early." he ends the sentence with a yawn large enough to be embarrassing if he wasn't too tired to care.

 

"oh. go ahead." jinho can feel his mouth dropping in surprise. he hadn’t expected yuto to have such a deep voice. he's pretty sure yuto notices his surprise too, because he goes on to make a curious little sound at the back of his throat and tilt his head and _oh my god_ jinho wants to die because of the sheer cuteness.

 

he hides his shock behind a cough. "you're welcome to watch the tv though! i have netflix."

 

yuto perks up a little at the sound of that, nodding his head although he continues to watch jinho until he leaves the room. normally he’d wonder what the hybrid's behaviour meant but he's dead to the world within minutes.

 

when he wakes up, its with a content kind of consciousness that comes with getting sufficient rest in a warm bed (god bless his splurge for a king despite the fact that he only takes up 1/4 of the space). therefore, he's drowsy enough not to realise that someone's staring at him until the someone says, "good morning jinho."

 

that's when he yelps and scrambles up clutching at the covers frantically eventhough he's fully dressed. it takes a moment to calm his racing heart and throw a halfhearted smile at yuto, who's actually sitting cross legged at the foot of his bed with his ears perked up in interest.

 

"hi yuto. you really didn't have to sit and watch me sleep you know."

 

"its okay. you were making weird noises in your sleep."

 

okay now jinho's face is burning with the intensity of his blush. what the hell is he supposed to say to that? he’s not sure he wants to know what kind of noises he was making so he avoids eye contact and checks his phone instead. "what the fuck how is it 2 pm? i'm so sorry yuto you must be starving, i'll go make us some lunch."

 

jinho sends a quick prayer that he has something he can cook in his fridge since he's been living off instant noodles and delivery food for the past week and a half. thankfully, he has enough to throw together some kimchi fried rice. yuto seems keen on helping but because jinho's trying to cook as fast as possible he gently tells the hybrid that he doesn't need any help, thank you for offering. yuto doesn't seem offended but he does stand awfully close as jinho's cutting the onions, as if waiting for an opportunity. all it does however is make jinho feel even more flustered which results in him crying more than usual about the onions.

 

the next thing he knows, there's a hand gently taking the knife from him and setting it on the table before turning him gently around. for a very long minute jinho's just staring up through stinging eyes before he registers that yuto is leaning down and he should be panicking but he's paralysed. he ends up screwing up his eyes just in time to feel soft lips gently kissing first his right eyelid, then his left one.

 

slowly, he blinks open his eyes, tears properly running down his face now to catch the small smile on yuto's face. "hyunggu always gives me kisses when i cry and it always makes me feel better." he explains very proudly.

 

the older boy can't help but laugh a little, reaching up (a lot, he's disgruntled to realise) to pat yuto fondly. the rest of the cooking is uneventful and yuto eats his food very excitedly, tail wagging in satisfaction and he thanks jinho very earnestly once he’s done.

 

unfortunately, jinho has put off his writing long enough by this time. he apologetically explains this to yuto who just nods and says he wants to take a nap anyway.

 

hours pass and jinho, caught up in completing his first draft, doesn’t even realise that its gone on 6 pm until the room has gone significantly darker. “oh god,” he groans while rubbing his eyes and leaning back in his chair trying to sooth the ache of staring at large chunks of text. he shuffles out of the door in search for more water, eyes still closed, therefore failing to notice the large dog hybrid curled up right outside his door.

 

he trips and lands face first into the bathroom mat.

 

there’s a lot of pained and panicked yelping as jinho lays there for a moment, registering what just happened and when he finally sits up, yuto takes one look at him and bursts into tears.

 

his first instinct is to calm down yuto, so he reaches out a shaking hand to pet the hybrid but yuto just shies away, mumbling distressedly in japanese. luckily, jinho knows enough of the language (yes he’s a weeb, what about it) to understand that the poor hybrid is talking about blood. he quickly runs his hand over his face to find that his lower lip is bleeding. its not a lot but he must have bitten on it when he fell. cursing under his breath, he nips into the bathroom and cleans out the tiny cut. besides a bit of mild throbbing, the cut doesn't really hurt. he steels himself to leave the bathroom.

 

yuto has taken to sobbing quietly with his face in his hands, hunched over at the end of the hallway. jinho approaches him very slowly, and kneels in front of him. “yuto?”, he tries, in an almost whisper.

 

it doesn’t do much. “yuto, hey, its fine don’t worry about me. its just a small cut and i’m fine now. no more blood, see?” a pair of brown eyes peek out from behind his hands.

 

“it... doesn’t hurt?”

 

“no sweetheart, i’m totally fine. it was an accident alright, i had my eyes closed. its not your fault. you’re a good boy.” he smiles reassuringly. yuto sniffs once, twice before he proceeds to bowl jinho over, who ends up with a lap full of a dog hybrid licking his face.

 

its so wet but mostly sweet, even if jinho is half crushed under the weight, and they’re both giggling a little until yuto very carefully licks jinho’s lower lip and jinho gasps before he can help himself. yuto falls back immediately, apologetic look in his eyes and jinho’s saying “its okay, its okay, it really doesn’t hurt yuto,” but his heart is thumping really fast because _fuck_ , that lick went straight to his dick.

 

luckily, yuto doesn’t continue his enthusiastic kissing and settles instead for staring carefully at jinho’s lips. which certainly does not help jinho’s current situation. he stands up too fast and feels light headed because all of his blood had uh, rushed elsewhere, but he uses the momentum to bound into the kitchen instead.

 

“do you feel like having takeaway buddy?” he yells, as he sticks his too hot face into his freezer and gulps in a few lungfuls of icy cold air.

 

“hmm. i like sweetheart better than buddy.” and oh my god, yuto is right behind him. “can i stick my head into the freezer too? are we playing hide and seek?”

 

“no, no, i’m just looking into it to see what i have that’s all.” the panic in his voice is pretty distinct but he barrels on, “how about i just call you yuto?”

 

“oh. okay.” jinho notices his ears flattening a little but he chooses to ignore it to reach for his phone and pull up some takeaway menus, face still feeling a little too hot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for waiting so patiently for this chapter, i was finishing a big project and then i immediately flew off for a holiday haha. the kudos really helped to motivate me to keep writing and i'm very grateful everyone had such nice things to say. hopefully you will love this chapter too.
> 
> cue the nastiness *runs away*

right about now would be a really great time to just fall into another funny dream, jinho thinks to himself bitterly. he’s had over an hour of staring up at the ceiling as his eyes stubbornly refuse to close and his mind keeps drifting to thoughts about the weight of a warm body on his lap, a wagging tail and fluffy ears…

 

fuck. nope. he can’t be thinking about yuto, no matter how adorable he is and how much his large frame does things to jinho’s heart. and dick.

 

the truth is, jo jinho is lonely. he’s been lonely for a while after he broke up with his good-for-nothing boyfriend 6 months ago. see, jinho’s always been The Older One. all his close friends are younger than him, and while that never got in the way of them being comfortable with each other, it sure made him feel a little weary of always having to be responsible.

 

hongseok was younger than him too. except hongseok had allowed him to feel like he could depend on someone instead of always being the one that people depended on.

 

that ultimately led to his downfall. being so love with hongseok, made him turn a blind eye to the red flags that slowly appeared. there were overseas trips every other weekend, despite hongseok always complaining that he was being overworked. hongseok failing to pay his part of the rent: first it was one month, then two, before he stopped bothering to even offer. his attention span, once reserved for receiving jinho’s ramblings about his new stories and the stupid things his friends got up to (yes, shinwon really did That on national television i can’t believe it either babe), dwindled to a perfunctory kiss on the cheek before he left for work and an “oh babe, you shouldn’t have stayed up to wait for me,” when he actually remembered to come home at 3 am in the morning.

 

jinho can’t do that again. he does _not_ want to get all caught up in his feelings for a dog hybrid (his dongsaeng’s hybrid no less) just because he has someone paying special attention to him, and makes him feel needed, for the first time in a very long time.

 

he can’t deny that he’s kind of fucking horny though. losing your boyfriend means saying goodbye to regular sex and this attraction could just be him wanting a good fuck. he tries convincing himself of this, knowing full well that he’s a sentimental sack of shit that has never understood the concept of no strings attached.

 

god, what the fuck did hyunggu get him into? he’s actually confronting his feelings like a normal human being instead of drowning them out by writing for hours on end until he forgets to eat and sleep. scowling into the darkness of his bedroom is pointless since hyunggu was miles away but the sense of vindication is satisfying.

 

in the end, jinho resolves to stay out of yuto’s way for the rest of the weekend. he tells himself its to make yuto feel more comfortable in his home but if he was being honest, he wants to avoid anymore opportunities for the dog hybrid to fluster him any further.

 

plan “stay away from yuto” proves to be almost impossible from the get go. a chilly saturday morning with a lethargic sun makes its presence known through jinho’s curtains and a giant dog hybrid jumping straight onto jinho’s bed. yuto is smiling so wide, he’s doing a better job than the sun and jinho is unsure whether to coo so hard he passes out or cry first thing in the morning. he settles for neither, practically falling out of bed to make breakfast and put some distance in between the two of them.

 

yuto does not make it easy, trailing after jinho everywhere he goes, from the kitchen to the living room where they eat cereal while watching tv (jinho has no recollection of what they watched, too busy being distracted by the thigh pressed up against his) and to the balcony (jinho’s actually desperate enough to try watering his fake plants but all it does is encourage yuto to sniff curiously at the flowers and jinho nearly falling into a bush).

 

its after lunch, after yuto has teased jinho to his wit’s end by enthusiastically licking the pasta sauce off his fork, that jinho admits defeat and retreats to his office. the look of sheer disappointment directed his way would have broken down a stronger man than jinho, if he wasn’t so goddamn stubborn himself.

 

he shuts himself in his writing room and successfully pushes all thoughts of yuto out of his head, focusing instead on answering emails before turning to the draft that’s just returned from his editor. that keeps him busy for at least 3 whole hours and its only the need to pee that propels him to leave his seat. after relieving himself, he checks in on yuto, who’s curled up nice and cosy in the guest bedroom snoring softly. he looks so adorable, jinho feels like he could stare for hours.

 

he figures that he’s probably neglected his guest for long enough today and decides to go to the supermarket to buy some groceries and actually cook something substantial. maybe beef will help to put jinho back in his good books.

 

its 7 pm when jinho arrives home, feeling less stuck in his own head after getting some fresh air. he’s humming softly as he puts away his shopping, already imagining how happy yuto will be to eat ice cream for dessert. its after the last thing has been stashed away that jinho hears something coming from his bedroom and he suddenly clocks in the fact that the dog hybrid hadn’t welcomed him home. he had put it down to the fact that yuto was still asleep but he was having second thoughts now. he goes to check then on the guest bedroom, pushing open the door to reveal an empty bed.

 

panic is mounting steadily with every step he takes towards his own bedroom and yup, the sound is most definitely coming from there. it sounds like crying and along with the panic is the dropping of his heart into his stomach. grabbing the closest and heaviest object in the hallway, a giant candle, he swings open the door.

 

lo and behold, there is no one in the room, save the dog hybrid sobbing on his bed somehow looking 10 times smaller than he actually is amongst the sheets. he doesn’t hear jinho coming in and setting the candle on the bedside, and only stiffens when he feels jinho sitting down beside him.

 

“yuto? what’s wrong?”

 

the softly spoken words only serve to make yuto whimper and bury himself under the sheets. jinho’s panic has given way to his heart breaking into a tiny million pieces seeing yuto like this and he’s unsure if he should comfort him without knowing what happened.

 

he tries again, “yuto, sweetheart, you’re going to hurt yourself crying like that. please tell me what’s wrong,” and even he can hear the desperation bleeding through.

 

yuto whines a little more and shakes but he eventually emerges with red eyes and tear stained cheeks. he sits up, hiccuping as he tries to stop crying. jinho waits patiently, only his hands, twisting in his lap, giving away how anxious he is.

 

there’s a beat of silence before he hears, “i thought you left me.”

 

he’s pretty sure his heart was done breaking but apparently it wasn’t. “why would you think that?”

 

“i-i-i woke up and y-you weren’t there. and yesterday, i-i was a b-b-bad puppy so you didn’t p-p-play with me today.”

 

“oh yuto, i’ve already forgotten about yesterday. i should have left a note at least. i’m very sorry for making you wake up to an empty house.” he can see yuto’s ears, flat and dejected against his hair and he feels terrible. its one thing to neglect his friends but this. this was a pet that was depending on him fully.

 

“but why won’t you give me pets or or hug me. what did i do? i’m sorry.”

 

“i promise it will never happen again. i’ll wake you up the next time ok?” there’s a nod amongst the sniffling and jinho dares to hope. he opens his arms wide and waits.

 

a whine escapes yuto and he slowly goes into jinho’s embrace, legs wrapping around the older man because there’s nowhere else for them to go and settling his head on a broad shoulder. jinho squeezes tight before settling on rubbing his back and yuto can’t help but whine some more, nosing into his neck.

 

“shhh its okay baby. i’m not going to leave you. you just need a lot of love and cuddles don’t you? you’re such an adorable little puppy.”

 

jinho’s aware that his tone has dropped lower, and if the hands grabbing tighter onto his sweater is any indication, yuto is aware too.

 

“is that bad? wanting cuddles all the time with you jinho?” the words spill out without his permission in a breathy little whisper and he can feel his face heating up.

 

“no baby, its not bad. you’re a good boy. you deserve cuddles.” now jinho’s hand is lightly scratching at yuto’s nape and he’s not very sure how it got there but yuto has started squirming.

 

“i’m a good boy?”

 

“yes, you’re my good boy.”

 

the whining starts up again and jinho finds himself smiling, turning his head to kiss the hybrid’s head.

 

“do you like that? being a good boy for me?”

 

“yes i... like it a lot jinho… ahhhh please stop teasing me…”

 

“but its so fun to tease you puppy.” jinho makes sure to whisper directly into yuto’s ear before kissing his cheek gently.

 

now yuto is just clinging onto jinho’s neck for dear life because if he takes his face out from this safe spot at jinho’s neck he’s going to combust and die.

 

“jinho please…”

 

“please what?”

 

“i need… i need…”

 

“what do you need baby? use your words.”

 

“i need a kiss.”

 

jinho hasn’t thought this through. this morning he was still avoiding the damn dog hybrid and now yuto is asking him for kisses?

 

god he is so tempted tho. so so so tempted but he really can’t do this, not with yuto, not without telling hyunggu.

 

except yuto says, “please”. and he gives in just like that. he moves yuto’s face from the crook of his neck and firmly grasps his chin. yuto’s eyes are half-closed but they focus, desperately, on jinho’s stare.

 

the moment their lips meet, jinho knows he’s a lost cause. because kissing yuto is like taking a shot of whiskey, causing the heat to spread with no hope of stopping it. its got him gasping straight into yuto’s mouth and he can’t stop himself, even if he tried. its addictive. it makes him feel so fucking alive and every nerve ending is alight with desire.

 

he bites down on the dog hybrid’s lip, releasing the sweetest of whines and he can’t help but to drink that right up, forgetting time and space and every single responsibility he holds outside of kissing the life out of yuto.

 

eventually yuto pulls away because he needs to pull in lungfuls of air. with lips swollen and eyes still red rimmed and watery, it burns right through jinho’s soul and he wrenches away, suddenly aware that of where he is, on top of yuto and caging him against the bed, aware of how turned on he is at that precise moment, the same way one would feel when they realise how drunk they really are when its too late.

 

the enormity of his feelings are so overwhelming he immediately backs off, apologizing profusely.

 

“i am so sorry i shouldn’t have done that, i shouldn’t have done that. please forgive me.” and he flees.

 

jinho’s back in bed, well, this time in the guest bed since his own is occupied. this bed smells like yuto tho, like warm sheets and the citrusy shampoo that hyunggu had brought for him that keeps his doggy ears nice and soft. clearly its not helping with jinho’s crisis.

 

does he tell hyunggu? how does he even begin that conversation? “hey hyunggu, i think yuto is really cute and i maybe kinda really wanna sleep with him?”

 

that was taking “take care of him” a little too literally.

 

does yuto even know what he’s doing, asking for kisses? is it merely just a game to him, something hyunggu and him do just for fun because they belong to each other? jinho feels a sharp pang at the thought of that, that yuto could belong to someone else and immediately feels stricken because _god_ its only been 2 days how did he become so attached already?

 

he knows the answer though. its the way yuto does everything earnestly and with such obvious intent to please jinho. he trusts jinho so much despite only meeting him yesterday and clearly all he wants is to be petted and coddled and loved. and jinho longs to give that to him, he’s missed showering affection onto someone.

 

okay that settles it. he’s going to talk it out with yuto, then depending on what he says, he’ll probably sit hyunggu when he comes back to get yuto. “it’s a solid plan”, jinho tells himself smugly, “and it only took me an hour.”

 

//

 

yuto can hardly believe it. jinho had kissed him, something he’d been hoping for since yesterday then he had just upped and left?? if he wasn’t so tired out from crying he’d start again. speaking of crying, he’d been sure it would work on soft-hearted jinho but he hadn’t meant to scare him off instead, ugh why was jinho so dense?

 

now that his one hope for relief has seemingly disappeared with no signs of reappearing, yuto resigns himself to just sleeping instead. except, every time he closes his eyes he remembers the searing kiss. without even realising it, he starts rutting against the bed. he can hardly believe its doing this, in jinho’s bed no less. he’s just so fucking _desperate_. figuring he might go all the way, he grabs a pillow and puts it in between his legs. the friction is absolutely delicious and he can’t control his hips, chasing that sweet release.

 

except he doesn’t get it. lost in pleasure, he doesn’t the door open, doesn’t hear the sharp intake of breath, doesn’t notice anything until there’s a strong hand holding his neck down and a low voice whispering into his ear, “is this what good boys do?”

 

//

 

jinho is floored. he can’t let go of the voice in his head telling him that this was a bad idea but he also wants to say fuck it and deal with the consequences later. trying to get it every single time was very tiring.

 

so he does it. finally lets control slip through his fingers, and proceeds to nip gently at yuto’s ear.

 

“i’m waiting for an answer baby.”

 

“n-n-no.”

 

jinho lets his hands roam down the hybrid’s chest, slowly trailing down. “ah so you know this is bad. and yet you still went ahead and did it?”

 

“i-i couldn’t help myself…. pl-please stop t-ah!”

 

“are you sure you want me to stop baby? what’s this hmm?” yuto gasps, his cock hard in jinho’s small hand.

 

“look at you, so eager already and all i’ve done is touch you. what a needy little baby.”

 

all his words serve to do is push yuto to shamelessly start rocking into his hand, as if being called needy was some kind of compliment. jinho can feel himself growing harder with every shallow thrust of the warm cock into his hand

 

“tell me what you need.” he halts the hybrid with a firm hand on his hip, turning his face around. it is a sight to behold, still tear stained but now flushed beautifully, lips reddened by biting. he casts his eyes downward, still managing to twist jinho’s weak heart despite looking like the picture of sin.

 

“use your words baby.”

 

“i need you to fuck me.”

 

that sentence punches all of the air from jinho’s lungs, and he moves forward to capture those soft lush lips in a gentle kiss. he starts off slow, licking into yuto’s mouth and playfully biting his lips, always dancing out of reach himself. he can feel the hybrid grow even more desperate, hands coming up to grip his sides, then his hair in an attempt to take control of the kiss. jinho breaks it off then, darting instead to suck harshly at yuto’s neck, eliciting delightfully loud moans. taking the moans as a sign of encouragement, he pulls up yuto’s tshirt. god his body…. jinho wants to kiss every single inch. he settles for running his hand over those delicious abs, until he reaches the cute brown nipples and pinches, hard. the moan ends in a half scream and fuck, jinho can’t get enough of that sound.

 

he takes a nipple into his mouth then, relishing the increase in intensity and volume of the whimpering, while still thumbing the other nipple. “you taste so good baby.”

 

yuto really enjoys being praised. hearing that makes him fall back against the bed, spreading his legs and looking up at jinho pleadingly.

 

if jinho’s cock got any harder he might just die of blood loss. he finally yanks down his pants, and gives himself a few strokes. he leans backwards to grab lube from his bedside table before pulling down the shorts that were in his way. the short and fat cock springing up against yuto’s stomach makes him want to stick it in his mouth. so he does.

 

there’s a loud surprised gasp and hands on his head, curling into his hair but jinho’s mouth feels satisfyingly full and he sucks happily for a bit, making sure to bob up and down, relishing how it felt at the back of his throat before pulling off with one last kittenish lick to the tip. he’ll have to do that again but first, priorities.

 

“aww look at you baby. you’re so hard for me. this tiny little cock is so pretty.”

 

hands cover a blushing face as thighs squeeze together in shame. “stop that. did i say you could cover yourself?”

 

“n-no but. please stop teasing me. please give me your cock- AH!”

 

jinho chooses to ignore the pretty begging in favour of sliding in one finger into yuto’s puckered hole and oh god. the heat swallowing up his finger makes his cock twitch in anticipation. he wiggles it around until he deems it stretched enough to take another. yuto’s eyes are squeezed up in discomfort by now, and jinho leans forward to pepper kisses on his face. “relax baby. it’ll be easier if you relax. keep breathing.”

 

after thoroughly prepping yuto, in which his prostate was found with a blinding shriek and much torturing on jinho’s end, he slicks up his cock. rubbing it teasingly at the entrance that threatens to suck him in, he watches yuto attempt to move down impatiently.

 

he smirks down at his needy little baby. “what do you say baby?”

 

“please…”

 

that’s really all the encouragement he needs and finally, he’s pushing in slowly. “oh god,” he groans, “fuck baby you’re so tight.”

 

he slides in inch by inch. the heat threatens to overwhelm him, god yuto feels like the centre of the sun and he’s holding on so tight onto his last bit of sanity. he finally bottoms out and a tiny voice whispers, “move”. the first thrust is good and the next is better and fuck it feels so good why did he wait so long for this?

 

there are fresh tears spilling from yuto’s eyes but now he’s whining in pleasure. he looks even better like this, jinho thinks, as he grips the bedsheets in an effort to anchor himself, blush spreading from his face all the way down his chest.

 

jinho leans down to kiss away the tears, changing his angle so his cock drives even deeper inside of him and yuto fucking keens, ears flopping against his head helplessly as he’s fucked so thoroughly.

 

the “uh uh uh”s that spill from his lips give way to a breathy whisper of “i’m going to cum,” before his entire body seizes up, cum spurting out from his cock onto his stomach. the squeeze around jinho’s cock pushes him over the edge as well and he bites down hard on yuto’s shoulder as he comes, shuddering at the intensity.

 

his brain has melted into a puddle of goo. so has his body as he slumps against yuto, smearing the come between them and suddenly hyper aware of how sweaty they both are, still gasping for breath. its only when yuto starts shifting uncomfortably that jinho pulls out and rolls over, out of the bed to head to the bathroom to clean himself up and dampen a towel.

 

yuto’s lying with his arm over his face when he slips back into the room, so he cleans the come off of the hybrid before tossing the towel into the laundry basket and laying down next to him. he tugs gently at his arm, cupping his face so yuto looks at him.

 

“how are you feeling sweetheart?”

 

yuto’s just doing his staring thing again, and after 30 seconds, jinho’s starting to feel a little concerned but the hybrid surprises him once again by smiling really widely and saying, “i feel good.”

 

jinho splutters and laughs, the confident answer is so blissfully uttered, how is he even real?

 

“well i feel good too.”

 

yuto giggles, a sweet sound that has jinho moving in to kiss him again, this time sweet and uninterrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i added another chapter because i'm clearly not done writing about these two, they won't leave me alone jdnkdsnckdjsc. please leave me a comment if you enjoyed this chapter, and what you think might happen next!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's here!! we finally see hyunggu again screams

for once, jinho is pretty happy about waking up. he’s wrapped up safe and warm in a pair of strong arms, and for a moment he wants to throw out every thought he’s ever had that doesn’t involve staying right here for the rest of his life.

 

he turns to face yuto, who’s still asleep, mouth hanging open and ears flopping over the pillow and his heart gives a weird little squeeze that makes the breath come out in a whoosh. its soft, but its enough to stir the dog hybrid awake and he blinks open his eyes. the hands behind jinho’s back bring them even closer together, and yuto sleepily nuzzles into jinho’s hair.

 

“good morning.” god bless jo jinho because if he wasn’t lying down he would have fallen over after hearing yuto’s morning voice, pitched even lower than normal and all scratchy with sleep. he swears his legs lose a bit of feeling for a second. maybe five.

 

“good morning bab-yuto. did you have a good sleep?”

 

“best sleep ever. don’t wanna move. let’s stay in bed all day jinho.” luckily, he missed jinho’s near slip of the endearment, but he does stop nuzzling jinho to pull back, one of his notorious pouts fixed firmly on his face.

 

“uh. well. i have work to do.” jinho desperately stares at the bedpost above yuto’s head to avoid The Pout. staying in bed, despite sounding like the best idea in the history of ideas, would not end well after what happened last night.

 

“jinho…. please. its sunday. nobody works on sunday.” he’s trying to catch jinho’s eye but jinho is firm and resolute, a man of steel.

 

“i’ll have you know i work everyday, i am very busy you know- hey!”

 

yuto it seems, has no regard for jinho and his excellent work ethics, because he rolls his eyes at his words and proceeds to roll them over so he’s straddling jinho, careful not to rest too much of his weight on the smaller man. leaning over, he whispers, “let me do the work today jinho.”

 

and jinho will swear to anyone asking that he wants to argue, he really does, but yuto just starts kissing his neck and he’ll gladly accept the fact that he is a weak man. jinho has always been so sensitive there, and yuto seems determined to cover his neck in nibbles and kisses.

 

“ah- ahhhhh yuto i- i need to- mmmf” yuto chose that very moment to bite down, hard and jinho’s eyes are rolling back into his head at the pain that felt so _fucking_ good. his dick clearly enjoys the ministrations, twitching to life and yuto knows _,_ judging by the smirk he flashes jinho.

 

“am i being a good boy jinho?”

jinho knows he needs to gain control of the situation, but he can’t deny he’s enjoying this a little too much, especially _oh god,_ now that said dog hybrid has started rutting against jinho’s thigh. he feels like some horny teenager because he wants to come already, so he winds his hand in yuto’s hair, and pulls.

 

he was not expecting yuto to let his head fall back with a loud moan, eyes falling shut. his cheeks are already flushed, probably because he’s still rutting unashamedly. jinho could watch him like this forever.

 

“good boys listen to what they’re told baby.”

 

“what, ah, what do you w-want?”

 

“well. you did say you were going to do the work.”

 

“ah ahhhhh ah ah can i suck your cock please?”

 

“since you asked so nicely…” he guides yuto’s head down towards his cock and immediately, he starts nosing against his pants, mouthing against it eagerly. his hands then scramble to pull jinho’s cock out and give it a long lick, making jinho curse loudly.

 

spurred on by jinho’s slip, yuto proceeds to open his mouth and stick the cock in, before giving it a hard suck. jinho’s hips buck involuntarily, waiting more of the tight, wet heat. yuto doesn’t even try to stop him, swallowing noisily as the cock goes deeper and deeper until it hits the back of his throat.

 

he pulls off then, tears already threatening to fall and for a moment jinho is concerned, opens his mouth to asks “are you okay?” but then yuto leans back down and swallows it all the way down and jinho almost fucking comes. the urge to fuck up into yuto’s mouth is so overwhelming, but he doesn’t want to hurt him.

 

until he chances a look down and yuto is just staring up at him through eyelashes dripping with tears. jinho groans, slowly moving his hips and yuto is taking it like a champ, so he speeds up until he’s mouthfucking the hybrid, lost in the blinding pleasure.

 

“baby i’m gonna… fuck, gonna cum”

 

yuto pulls off when he hears that, but he opens his mouth wide and that’s enough to make jinho cum, hard. most of it is caught in yuto’s mouth but a few spurts paint his face. jinho has never seen any dirtier and his cock gives a final twitch. and yuto, yuto fucking swallows everything before breaking out into his breathtaking smile.

 

“did i do a good job?”

 

“oh god. you’re going to be the death of me baby.”

 

“i’m sorry, i wanted you to finish me off but… i came.” he says this in a near whisper, head dropping to jinho’s thigh.

 

“oh come here baby.” he hauls yuto up, not an easy feat, and grabs some tissues to clean his face trying hard not to fixate on the fact that yuto enjoyed sucking cock so much he came untouched.

 

“you did an amazing job baby. thank you.” he kisses him quick, tasting himself on yuto’s lips and very nearly avoids breaking out in a triumphant smile because he feels so lucky to witness yuto like this. all vulnerable and good. just for jinho.

 

  
no he has to stop thinking that way because yuto is not his, not yet anyway. maybe not ever, he thinks, even as his heart wrenches at the thought.

 

  
they get up then, jinho bribing yuto with the promise of blueberry pancakes and maybe a walk in the park after jinho writes his words for the day. the rest of the morning passes by hazily, with lots of shy glances from the hybrid and a dopey little smile that stays stuck on jinho's face.

 

yuto actually lets jinho get some work done (not without begging prettily for kisses first) and jinho is pleasantly surprised to find that he’s able to put aside all his thoughts for a moment to focus on writing. he can’t even say that he’s using it as a distraction from worrying about the future, he truly feels secure enough to let it be while he does his job. isn’t it amazing what sex can do for productivity, he thinks wryly to himself.

 

caught up in the high of nearing the end of his story, he lets his spotify playlist run on past his selected songs and start playing some recommended stuff. the song is good enough to get his attention however and he sets on repeat, mindlessly singing the english words.

 

_i wanna make you soft_

_want you to spin around_

 

the image of yuto dancing clumsily, with the most adorable look of concentration on his face, comes unbidden to jinho’s mind and he hums in contentment.

 

_you look so good_

_come on baby_

 

yuto’s smile when he thinks jinho isn’t looking is something jinho wants to hold in his hands, for him to stare at when the world starts to get dimmer around the edges.

 

_your taste is so good_

_just like candy on my lips_

 

how is it possible to be addicted to kisses after just one day? jinho wonders, thinking fondly about how sweetly yuto asks for kisses like he doesn’t deserve them, as if jinho could ever think of refusing him.

 

“your voice is so beautiful jinho.”

 

“oh.” its been a while since anyone has heard him singing, jinho’s unsure of what to say besides, “thank you.”

 

“can you come out for a while? please? you should take a break.”

 

jinho allows himself to be led out onto the balcony, amongst his fake plants. (“i helped you water them!”) the fresh air already feels like heaven but maybe it was because of the hand holding tightly onto his.

 

“yuto…”

 

“sorry jinho, can i say something first?”

 

“sure, go ahead baby.” yuto isn’t looking at him when he starts speaking, choosing instead to interwine their fingers and look down into the streets, at the people going about their day, oblivious to what was happening above them.

 

“i just wanted to say thank you. before you, hyunggu was my only friend. i am so happy when i’m with you jinho. you make me feel less scared, about myself.”

 

he squeezes yuto’s hand.

 

“everyone always gets so scared because i’m so big. no one wanted to adopt me for the longest time until kino came along.”

 

jinho looks at yuto then. there’s a single tear rolling down his long nose, and without thinking, jinho reaches for his face and pulls it down so he can kiss the tear off. he realises what he’s doing right away and freezes, but so does yuto.

the moment passes and he lets go of yuto’s face in favour of hugging him tightly around his middle. “i’m sorry you felt unwanted and not worthy of being loved baby.”

 

they stand there, on the balcony, breathing in the smell of each other and for a moment, everything else melts away. jinho remembers the song he was singing earlier, and it comes bubbling out of his mouth, unbidden, as he squeezes yuto a little tighter.

 

it feels like hours before the world comes back into focus, with the sound of a voice saying, “jinho hyung? yuto?”

 

jinho has imagined all the possible scenarios when he finally sits hyunggu down and tells him everything. somehow the possibilities had never accounted for hyunggu arriving home early, walking in on jinho and yuto hugging each other in a decidedly less than platonic way.

 

“what’s going on?” his face doesn’t betray any emotion, its just staring straight at jinho and yuto.

 

“hyunggu i- i really wanted to tell you but i didn’t know how and somehow it… got away from us.”

 

the silence stretches on. yuto fidgets uncomfortably.

 

“us?” jinho resists the urge to wince out loud.

 

its the quietest voice hyunggu has ever used yet it’s painfully clear in the room. “hyung... i can’t pretend i’m not upset. we’ve been friends for a while, surely you could have spared a moment to tell me? you know i wouldn’t have opposed it or anything. i love both of you, so much.” his voice cracks a little at the end.

 

jinho squeezes his eyes shut, he can’t look into hyunggu’s face, not sure if he can’t take what his friend will say next.

 

“but i also can’t ignore how happy you are. i haven’t seen you look like this ever since you broke up with hongseok. all you ever do is stay at home and write. i’m sorry, but when was the last time you went out without me or one of our friends pushing you out the door?”

 

“well, there was that one time…” he can’t even finish the feeble sentence. they both knew the truth.

 

hyunggu continues, gentler now, “i haven’t heard you sing for ages hyung. and now today i walk into your apartment and there you were. singing for yuto.”

 

yuto, who has been staring earnestly at hyunggu all this time finally moves, looking down at his feet.

 

“i don’t know what to say to that hyunggu. except i do feel more like jinho. like myself again. not lost in the depths and i don’t even mean that in some cheesy way i’ve just missed caring about the small things, all the things i used to enjoy. i didn’t even realised i missed it until it came back into my life.”

 

there are tears in his eyes and jinho’s blinking them out of the way because he’s finally saying what he really means and it feels good to get it off his chest.

 

“i know this is a shit excuse but i was so happy having it again that i became selfish.... i was too afraid to tell you because i didn’t want it to end. and the fact that i’ve only just met him 2 days ago.... i can’t say it doesn’t scare me either that i already care so much.”

 

hyunggu’s nodding with tears in his eyes too. he lets them fall, wiping them away before striding across the room and sweeping jinho up in a tight hug as if to say, “its okay. i understand. i love you and i support you.”

 

they break apart after a while and hyunggu turns to yuto, holding his arms open. the watery smile yuto has is no less blinding than his usual sunny one, and while the two of them hug jinho is sure yuto is whispering to hyunggu but he politely looks away.

 

“okay we’re going to have to talk more about this and how its gonna work, but i guess now i can go home and sleep the rest of my weekend away.” he laughs, still holding yuto close but its not unkind. “i’ll come by after class tomorrow alright hyung?”

 

“yeah, of course. you know you’re welcome here anytime hyunggu.”

 

with a final tight hug for everyone, hyunggu is out of the door.

 

jinho immediately flops down on his sofa and holds his hand out, a silent invitation for yuto to join him. the dog hybrid is quick to acquiesce and they curl up together, yuto’s head on jinho’s chest.

 

“that was terrifying. hyunggu has always scared me a little honestly.” jinho confesses quietly, stroking yuto’s hair.

 

“mmm he can be scary sometimes.”

 

“what did you say to him just now? if you don’t mind me asking?”

 

“oh, i just told him you were even hotter than i thought you were.”

 

jinho’s hand stills as he processes what he just heard.

 

“what?? i thought you were telling him something important about us.”

 

“that is important though?” yuto actually turns around so he can face jinho and attempt to give him a serious look but his lips were already twitching.

 

“you’re a little brat you know that?”

 

yuto chooses to respond with a cheeky wide smile before he kisses jinho hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaand we're done. it took me 2 months to finish this fic and i was more sad that i thought i'd be about it ending.... but you know, the possibility of revisiting this universe is always there hehe. thank you so much for reading this and leaving lovely comments!


End file.
